Waited So Long
by Dustfingers Apprentice
Summary: He had waited so long for this moment. he had gone through so much for her. Will his moment come at last? Lily/Severus


_Disclaimer: I won none of this. It all belongs to JK Rowling-except the story itself. That is mine. MINE!!!! j/k. _

Sev sat mournfully down on the windowsill, tears sliding down his sallow face. Colour had once graced those white cheeks, though it was hard to believe. But that was before. That was before he had lost his best friend. That was before her had called her a…he couldn't even think the word without cringing. He remembered the scene perfectly; it kept replaying in his mind like a scene on a broken DVD.

_"Oh, look at little Snivellus! Hanging by his toes. Whoops, there go his pants. Ha-ha!" yelled James, bobbing a now pants-less Severus up and down. A little group of people had formed around the two; they were pointing and laughing at the greasy-haired boy who was practically in tears, though he was now fifteen. The crowd started to part a little ways as a red-haired Gryffindor pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. _

"_Sev! Are you OK?" Lily shouted running to her best friends' side. She whipped around when she heard James laughing. _

"_You! You let him down this instant! What do you think you are doing?" she yelled, ready to have a go at James, claws sharpened. But Sev heard the cries coming from the crowd; "Weakling! You letting a girl stand up for yourself! What, can't take care of your own skin?"_

_So of course he had to yell, "Evans! You filthy mudblood, I can take care of myself! Now get your nose out of my business!" Lily jerked back around, her bold façade immediately crumbling. _

"_Well, if that's the way you feel…" she said, her voice cracking a little bit on the last few words. She pushed her way back through the crowd, tears staining her face. James stopped holding the spell for laughter, so Sev fell to the ground with a thump. He scrambled up, and snatched his pants. As his face turned an angry red, which clashed greatly with his yellow skin, he pulled them back on. He ran through the clog of laughing students and chased after Lily. When he arrived at her side, he grabbed her elbow._

"_Lils? Lily? I am really, really sorry…it just slipped out…I didn't mean it…I was angry and embarrassed and everything…" But she wouldn't listen._

"_No, Sev. No. You meant it. I guess, since this is what you have become, one of _them_, then this is the end of our friend ship. Goodbye, Sev. Don't talk to me anymore. Please, leave me alone." She turned around, and stared into Severus's face. She reached behind her, and removed the necklace that Sev had given her for her birthday that first year that they were friends. She hadn't ever taken it off till now. It had a beautiful crystal heart charm that had both their names engraved in emerald green on either side. She threw it down on the flagstone ground and ran off. It shattered at Sev's feet. He kneeled down, and put his head on his knees. One tear dripped onto the broken shards._

It was midnight. Severus was still sitting on the windowsill next to the Fat Lady's painting; the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. For hours now he had been sitting there, waiting for Lily to come out. Suddenly, the painting swung open, and Lily stepped out. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, her hair tied loosely into a messy bun. She was shivering with cold.

"Sev? You out there? Katey told me you have been here for hours….what are you doing?" She padded over to him, and sat down beside him. He only noticed her when she put her arm about his shoulder. He looked up in surprise.

"Lily?"

"Sev? What are you doing? I suppose you are here to apologize. Again. There's no need to. I—I understand. I've missed you, Sev." She looked away, as if ashamed. Sev gasped.

"But…you should hate me. You really should."

Lily shook her head. "No. I don't. I tried. I told myself for hours that you don't deserve to lick the mud off the ground; that you were horrible, but it didn't work. I need you, Sev. You are my best friend. Please come back. Please."

Severus wanted so badly to take her in his arms and hug her so tightly that he never would want to let go. He wasn't brave enough. He didn't want to ruin their so newly healed friendship so quickly.

But it was Lily who first leaned up, pressing her face closer to his. It was Lily who first pressed her lips to his, the first to pull away. A smile slowly began to form on Sev's face. He grabbed lily's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her like it was as crucial as the oxygen needed to breathe. When they separated, lily's eyes were shining like a small child on Christmas.

"I love you, Sev." She whispered. He never thought he would ever hear those words.

"I love you, too, Lils. Never forget it."


End file.
